


烂俗爱情

by lililizi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: 就是烂俗女装梗走肾也走心不清水的🌰又要开始发🚲了发生在他们已经在一起之后





	烂俗爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 就是烂俗女装梗  
> 走肾也走心  
> 不清水的🌰又要开始发🚲了  
> 发生在他们已经在一起之后

——本以为我早看清了这世间的情情爱爱，遇到你却让我觉得即使烂俗爱情，我也愿与你共度终生。

 

1.

早高峰的地铁上人一层叠着一层，车厢尽头的角落里一位高挑的女生很是惹眼，捧着手机飞快的敲着键盘，完全没注意到停留在她身上的猥琐视线。

女生穿着嫩黄色的卫衣，黑色的百褶裙，下面还配了到膝盖的长筒袜，露出一截若隐若现的白皙纤细大腿。浅栗色的卷发随意给绾在脑后，垂下来的刘海遮挡了大半张秀丽的脸。

车厢上的人越挤越多，女生不得不仰高了头呼吸，露出了乖巧可爱的面庞。给这忙碌疲劳的早晨增了一笔活力的色彩。

女孩儿身后的男人四处看了看，瞧到大家都疲惫的打着瞌睡便大了胆子，借着车厢晃动的时机不停往女孩儿身上撞去。女孩儿似乎是察觉到了什么想躲远一点却碍于人群丝毫挪不得分寸。

身后看起来斯斯文文的男人却越来越过分，手掌不停的落在女生的臀部和纤细的腰上，动作变的露骨起来。

感觉到身后男人的动手动脚赵子简直后悔到肠子都青了，深吸了一口气，他就不应该心软，就应该一口回绝的。

治安大队到侦三来请人来帮忙的时候，因为欠了人家人情的老大迅速且毫不犹豫的卖了他，但赵子怎么也没想到治安队找他来只是为了让他扮女生引变态上钩。

赵子捏了捏拳头，心里暗暗告诉自己，要忍耐要忍耐，等到××站就可以让治安队动手了，现在人太多不能让这死变态跑了。

 

2.

车厢上的人三五个的陆续下了车，但是女孩儿还是被男人堵在角落里动手动脚，赵子正试图去阻拦男人越来越过分的手。

忍住忍住，还有一站了。

“喂，你干什莫！！”

一股强劲的外力突然掀开了后身为所欲为的男人，赵子先是松了一口气然后又觉得男生的声音有点耳熟，便回过头去看。

“小姐，你没……赵子！”

“Jack…我…你听我说…”赵子的话还没说完，就被猥琐男人的鬼哭狼嚎打断了。

只瞧那红发的男生不知道受了什么刺激，转过身一脚飞踢到猥琐男的命根子上，然后拳头三下两下的都利索落在要害上，把猥琐男打的直破口大骂。

事情发生的很突然，吃瓜群众甚至都还没来得及反应。结果终点站一到，车门滴滴滴的打开之后五六个警察又冲了上来，看到倒在地上哎呦哎呦的猥琐男也都集体愣住了。

一片安静中红发男生摘下无指皮手套以漂亮的抛物线扔在了垃圾桶里，回头对上了嫩黄色卫衣的女生躲闪的视线。

女生紧张的吞了口口水，“Jack…内个…就…”

“走了。”男生打断了女生的话，脱下了外套严严实实系在女生腰上，然后把女生卫衣帽子一扣，一把拉过来把赵子的脸按在胸口，紧紧地揽住离开了。

留下一大群人原地发蒙，直到有女生小声的说了一句，“好配哦。”大家才清醒过来，治安队队长急忙去喊，

“赵子警官！赵子警官！”

“人已经抓了。”红发男人停下了脚步，头也没回，只是手掌紧紧贴在赵子的后腰上把人圈的更紧一点，“至于他，我带走了。”

 

3.

一路上氛围降到了冰点，平时老是爱逗他的人，现在却抿紧了嘴巴，把油门越加越快，赵子几次三番的想说些什么缓和一下却被凌厉的眼神吓得缩回了帽子里。

Jack充分发挥了长腿优势，赵子跟在后面一路小跑，到了电梯里才终于追上了冷了脸的男朋友，伸出手小心翼翼的拽了拽衣角，

“Jack…别生气啦，这次事发突然…我保证，保证没下次！”

“没生气。”叮的一声电梯到了，Jack冷着脸丢下一句话就三步两步跨了出去。

“你骗人！明明就有！”赵子快步追上去。

“是！我就是生气了，男朋友被人摸来摸去的，你叫我该怎么办！！！”Jack一脚踢翻了茶几，声嘶力竭的喊到。

嘶吼过后归于平静，只有赵子买的小摆件还发出哒哒的响声，在安静中显得突兀又刺耳。

Jack最终还是先败下阵来，回过头去准备好好抱抱赵子，毕竟他才是被摸来摸去受了委屈的人。一回头就对上了赵子湿漉漉的眼睛，眼泪绕着眼眶打转，眼尾和嘴角都垂了下来。

“安安…对不起，我…”

可能警校学来的爆发力都用在了这一刻，赵子飞快地奔过去，用了力气狠狠的把Jack推到在沙发上，然后跨坐了上去，把眼泪低落在爱人的嘴角，送上了一个带着咸味儿的吻。

 

4.

赵子回忆起钰琦的话。

男朋友生气的话，没有什么是一个吻解决不了的，如果有那就是两个。

似乎有点道理。

赵子在被Jack箍紧了腰捏着下巴吻的呼吸都不顺畅的时候，走神的想了想。

Jack似乎是发现了小男友在接吻的时候还不专心，箍在腰上的手掌转了方向从卫衣的下摆探了进去轻抚怀里人敏感的腰眼。

跨坐在男友身上的赵子抖了抖，小小的呻吟了下，腰直接软了，屁股结结实实的坐在了男友两腿之间，感受到了胯下巨物的赵子直接红透了埋在Jack颈间不肯抬起头。

看到小男友这幅可爱的模样，Jack止不住的想继续逗弄他，另一只手沿着裸露的大腿来回摩擦然后继续深入到百褶裙里面隔着内裤在臀缝周围打转。

赵子先是僵了僵然后又迅速放软了身体，闷在颈窝里软软的出声，“哥，做吧，今天…都…听你的…”

在一起这么久了，也不是第一次，赵子知道Jack喜欢有些奇奇怪怪的姿势，但是因为他会喊疼，Jack心疼他，也就不了了之。

Jack捏着赵子的后颈让他抬起了头，哭过的小朋友连眼角都是粉的红着脸，低垂着眼皮不肯看他，柔顺的刘海儿衬的脸越发的小，看到这幅光景Jack立马又硬了几分。

“安安，你说真的？”

“嗯…真的，别再这里，去，去卧室…”

健壮的男人一个挺腰，直接拖着小男友的屁股就站了起来，吓得赵子马上揽住了男友的脖颈，然后又不知道想起了什么，趴在耳边轻轻的说了句，

“但是，要，要轻点儿…”

 

5.

赵子躺在床上闭紧了眼睛，承受着胸前被温热舔舐的快感，一边又冒出来阵阵羞耻感。

Jack只把他的卫衣脱了，裙子， 长袜，假发都留了。

Jack从来都是个温柔的男友，但是今天却铁了心的折磨赵子，用了力气去咬磨胸前的红果，并拢两指夹住另一边拉扯。

“唔…Jack…疼…”

赵子推搡的手臂被男友单手轻松的锢在头顶，Jack还能腾出另外一只手褪掉了百褶裙下的底裤，然后舌头从胸前离开一路舔向肚脐。

白嫩丰满的臀被大掌揉捏出各种形状，甚至因为过于丰满，有些臀肉逃离了大掌的控制。赵子从唇边溢出几丝呻吟，又仰着脖子讨要了个交换唾液的吻。

涂满了润滑剂的手才探入了一个指节，肠肉便层层叠叠的缠了上来，Jack却坏心眼的不继续动作。

“内个变态都碰你哪里了？”

“腰。”

一根手指进入，直冲敏感点而去，毫不犹豫的顶了上去，赵子没被安慰的前端渗出了几滴透明液体。

“还有呢？”

“啊…唔…屁，屁股…”

两根手指进入，在肠壁上扣刮，绕着敏感点打转却始终不进入主题。若有若无的感觉像羽毛一样搔弄着，赵子想伸手去碰碰发硬的前段却被Jack钳制住。

“唔…啊…Jack摸摸我…呜…”

“还有麽？”

三根手指进入，抚过肠壁，一进一出的模拟着交合的动作顶在敏感点上，接二连三的快感涌上大脑，赵子直接失了力气，张着嘴吧呻吟，一句话说的断断续续。

“啊…哈…还…还顶我来着…呃…啊…”

Jack故意退了出来，沾了润滑剂湿漉漉黏糊糊的手指绕着一张一合的穴口打转，从会阴滑到囊袋在滑回穴口，就是不肯不进入。

空虚感从后穴阵阵传来，肠道深处痒痒的，恨不得什么东西来填满，脸皮薄的赵子也顾不得什么，央着Jack快点进来。

“进来…哈…Jack…哥…啊呃…快点进来…”

身下的爱人潮红了双颊，紧紧闭着眼睛，长发随意披散着，衬的人白里透着粉，后穴混合着肠液和润滑剂的液体流了出来打湿了黑色百褶裙。

Jack终于缓缓把硬的发疼的阴茎挺入了粉色的小穴，等全部埋进去的时候两人都长长的舒了口气，Jack捏住小男友的下巴，交换了一个缠绵而又温柔的吻。

“安安，安安，我吃醋了，我很吃醋。”

 

6.

 

赵子被顶在衣柜上狠狠的进入，背后抵着的玻璃门传来阵阵凉意，可抵达身体伸出的内根火热却灼的他呼吸都在颤抖。

小刑警本来以为少飞是他认识的最健壮的男人了，却没想到自家男友能托着他的屁股，站着把把自己肏的只能夹紧了腰胡乱的呻吟。

抵在小穴那物每一次都准确无误的顶上敏感点，快感成群结队的涌上天灵盖儿，已经射了两次的前端在没有碰触的情况下又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

“慢点…哥…不行…啊呼…呜呜…太快了…”

一心埋在小男友颈边造草莓的Jack放慢了抽插的动作，整根的退出又整根的进入，缠人的肠壁紧紧附着想要挽留。

“安安，可是你的身体在挽留我哎。”

“没，没有…”

Jack故意放松了双手的力量，赵子被吓了一跳盘住男友健壮的腰的双腿又夹紧了几分，后穴也被这突来的变故吓得紧紧的收缩。

爽的头皮发麻的Jack倒吸了口冷气，然后咬上了小朋友小小软软的耳朵，把耳垂放在嘴巴里吸吮，向耳蜗里吹着热气儿，

“你看，它舍不得我离开呢，宝贝，你抬头看看。”

赵子模模糊糊的抬起头，和对面穿衣镜里的自己对上了视线，套着长筒袜的腿紧紧的夹住男友健壮的腰，整张脸带着潮红，张着嘴巴呼吸呻吟，怎么看都是一副浪荡样。

“Jack…”才经人事不久的小警官那见过自己这幅样子，吓得立刻埋在了男朋友肩头，绾住的假发也丝丝缕缕的垂了下来，随着一顶一撞的动作来回打颤儿，搔的两人痒痒的。

“宝贝，抬头看看，看看老公是怎么肏你的。”

“呜呜…哥…别闹，闹我了啦…去床上…嗯…”

“安安，叫声老公，求求我。”Jack继续保持着九浅一深的动作逗弄软乎乎的小朋友。

“求你…嗯…求求你了哥…啊呃…老，老公…呜呜…求你…”

Jack呼吸一滞，托着小男友的背把他稳稳的放到床上，亲了亲他的额头，架高了他纤细的腿，狠狠地直直得肏进去，又惹来了赵子带着哭腔的求饶声。

看着身下软的不成样子的爱人，Jack都在怀疑自己是不是在肏一摊水，让他一辈子都戒不掉的专属情水。

又快速抽插了几百下，Jack用额头抵着小男友的额头射了出来，赵子也断断续续的射到了男友沟壑分明的腹肌上。

Jack抬起赵子的下巴亲了又亲。

他从来没想到自己能遇到一个人，让他的整颗心都热了起来，让他能真心放声大笑，让他被狠狠地圈住了，套住了，一辈子也出不来了。

 

7.

后来Jack抱赵子去浴室清洗的时候没忍住又来了一次，把小朋友累的迷迷糊糊的睡着了，喊的声音都沙哑了。

没办法，他也不想的，但是小朋友太可爱了，明明累的眼皮都在打架，却还是眨巴和自己说话，还黏黏糊糊的求抱抱，这谁顶得住。

等Jack给赵子吹干了头发放到床上的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，累坏了的小朋友几乎是一瞬间就睡沉了。

怕小朋友脱水的Jack兑好蜂蜜水轻轻喊醒他，一勺勺喂给他，赵子困倦得连眼皮都睁不开，张着嘴巴享受专属服务，然后小脑袋里不知道想起了什么，嘀嘀咕咕的说，

“唉，百褶裙没办法要了，怎么办呐…”

“难道安安还想穿给我看麽？”

“Jack！！”被热炸毛的小猫咪张嘴就咬上了Jack的手背，咬着咬着自己竟然迷迷糊糊的睡了。

Jack仔仔细细的盖好被子，坐在床边盯着床上缩成一团的人看了好久好久，然后笑了笑轻轻吻了吻赵子的鬓角。

他一辈子的温柔都给了这个人，所有人都说他温柔绅士，爱笑易亲近，但是没人知道那只是他包裹自己的伪装，只有，也只有安安是他唯一的温柔。

 

end.

 

后记

 

本来想开篇黄暴社情的车，结果完全画风跑偏了，走肾又走心，希望姐妹们喜欢。

还得啰嗦几句。  
这对的设定我太爱了，心思重腹黑大灰狼前雇佣兵攻，表面上是笑面虎，其实看得出来他只是善于用笑去伪装自己，迷迷糊糊呆呆可爱的小白兔受应该是第一个让他露出笑以外的表情。可能只有这样纯净的人会让他剥去外壳触及心里柔软的部分，也想要去保护好这样的存在。  
我可真啰嗦反正一句话，history系列没让我失望过，副CP更是


End file.
